


Rp thing / background for characters later on

by Alice_Snake



Series: Lullaby Quest [4]
Category: Lullaby Quest
Genre: Blood, Dead child, Demons, Feels, Gore, Magic, Multi, anguish, the 7 deadly sins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Alice_Snake
Summary: this is from a rp with Sabrina the skeleton it may be hardcore feels train





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I know it's been a while I'm getting back into story writing and if your new check out my other stories

Sliver ( warped anna ) : * she's yelling at ws* WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HE'S YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND NOT A PET YOU PHYCO WHAT WOULD ABRIANNA THINK IF SHE WAS STILL ALIVE SHE WOULD BE ASHAMED THAT HER MOTHER WOULD FALL SO FALL TO EVEN THINKING ABOUT DOING THIS TO HER DAD 

Ws : YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER * grabs wp's knife cuts across silver's eyes * 

Sliver : * screams out in pain collapses on her knees sliver blood pouring gown the chains on her disappear * 

Wp : * watches in horror on what's happening he wants to help her but doesn't want to anger ws even tho all of this personalities are yelling and screaming for him to help for for the main reason " what is hearts going to do when he finds out"* 

Ws : you only just look like her your nothing like my daughter , my sweet abrianna, so just die so your not destroying her image even further * stabs sliver in the heart*

Sliver : *she eyes widen she falls to the floor bleeding out * dad... where are you... * she tears up from the currently destroyed eyes * I.... thought we .... were going... to play a ... card game together.... one last time.... please..... * she dies the sliver blood turns black there's one less ticking in the area of time as a sliver gear stops moving the gold one and falls off* 

Ws : mutt get rid of the body

Wp : but mistress what about hearts ?

Ws : did I give you permission to speak welp 

Wp: !? * he shuts up starts cleaning up the blood*

\-------------- 3 hours later----------

Hearts : * tps into wp's head with a deak of cards * hey guys have you've seen sliver anywhere we were going to play a game of poker but I haven't been able to find her not even with my reflections 

Diamond : * is sitting by his broken game system crying * 

Spade : * doesn't have a heart to tell him* 

Clubs : * is drawing mindlessly doesn't want to be the one to tell him* 

Wdp : hearts....

Hearts : * tilts his head to the side* what did I miss guys did sabrina die this reset again? 

Wdp : no it wasn't sabrina this time.... Hearts I'm sorry 

Hearts : * his refusing to put this together* what are you sorry for dp if you broke one of my mirrors again it's fine I can replace them 

Wdp : no.... Hearts it's sliver... she was talking out of line and sabrina killed her

Hearts : * his eyes widen in disbelief he drops the cards * but she wouldn't she basically he daughter sabrina wouldn't do that.... 

Wdp : but she did.... you know that the resets are warpping this would hearts sabrina hasn't been in the right minds these days 

Hearts : then why didn't painter save her! 

Wdp : YOU KNOW WHY YOU IDIOT HE DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE SABRINA MORE THEN HE ALREADY HAS ! 

Hearts : * he tears up * but... she was all I had... she was the only thing keeping me from becoming one of them... 

Wdp : one of what ? 

Hearts : the corrupted personalities dark ( wlu ) became envious of all the love lu has gotten and decided to do all she could to make her life a living hell then glass gave into his greed wanting more then what he got lullaby ( ws hearts ) just let the world turn on with out him letting his user tear him apart piece by piece i... I wanted revenge on them all of the users for thinking all we are are tools that give them for power for thinking we don't have hopes , feeling , dreams that we want to live out, that we can't live out they think we can't feel love , sadness, anger and all other emotions that world has to offer but... sliver made me think differently yes she was my daughter yes I should have known better then her... but I didn't the relationship she had with abrianna was beautiful abrianna knew we had feeling and she tried her best to make has feel like we were people even let sliver live out her dream to be a teacher it was nice she died... she drowned in a swimming pool some man grabbed her leg rapped her and the water then drowned her while her parents were napping and while everyone else wasn't paying attention sabrina lost it I know but why did she kill my daughter she didn't do anything wrong I know she wouldn't * his hair starts to turn black so does anything gold on his clothes * hey dp

Wdp : * is surprised by the change * y-yeah 

Hearts : have you noticed a similarity in the corrupted personalities 

Wdp : * thinks about it* …. The 7 deadly sins greed , sloth and envy 

Hearts : good job…. My daughter is dead everyone has proven that they're all a countable for her death painter and you guys did nothing to help my little girl and everyone else has proven to be horrible inside and out…. My sweetest little sliver….. wdp what sin is related to revenge 

Wdp : that would be Wra- oh no oh no no no 

Hearts : * grins his teeth are razor sharp* oh you're smarter than I thought you pitiful demon * his hair is a shining black his clothes are the same the mirror on his coat start changing reflections at random* 

Wdp : please hearts just calm down don't do this 

Hearts : I'M DONE BEING CALM I'M DONE BEING WALKED ON 

Wdp : !? 

Hearts : don't worry dp I'll be back soon :) * tps to ws * 

Ws : !? What the h- Hearts is that you !? 

Hearts : shut up you stupid bitch * grabs her arms at the same speed as nightmare and pins her to the wall * 

Ws : !? 

Hearts : * summons the same knife she used on silver slashes her eyes * 

Ws : !? * screams but no sound comes out she tries to move yet she can't * 

Hearts : sorry you little cunt but you can't escape your fate * he licks his lips * now let have some fun * he rips off ws’s arms shoves them into her stomach * 

Ws : * tries screaming again she tears up from the pain that feels a lot worse than it should* 

Hearts : oh I hope you noticed I turned up your sensitivity to pain * he licks up the knife starts stabbing her in her abdomen over and over and over again till she does of blood lose* awwwww already * he summons a mirror with her reflection on it * oh well now i can get rid for her forever 

Wp : * runs in kicks hearts away from the mirror* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING * he sees ws’s body his hands go over his mouth* oh god sabrina…. 

Hearts : * starts laughing then sneers at wp* THAT BITCH DESERVED IT 

Wp :... * smacks hearts * 

Hearts : !? 

Wp : just shut your mouth you useless piece of shit

Hearts : * is pissed he kicks wp away from him* 

Wp : * coughs up blood* 

Hearts : WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR SELF AND YOUR PRECIOUS SABRINA YOU NEVER STOP TO EVEN THINK WHAT ME OR THE OTHER PERSONALITIES WANTED NOBODY EVER DOES 

wp : you're right I don't care about you, you're just a whiny bastard who's obsessed about himself now and what he's lost think that it's others people's fault what if it's your fault your friends left you what if it's your fault you daughter is dead you probably weren't there for your friends because I know you weren't there for her or abrianna 

Hearts : JUST SHUT UP * he throws a punch at him but then stops as wp wholes up a bag*.... what's that 

Wp : the remainder of slivers reflection 

Hearts :!? 

Wp: now if you swear that you keep this side of you lock away and never touch sabrina again I'll let you have these 

Hearts : ok ok I swear

Wp : swear on your eyes 

Hearts : I swear on my eyes just please give then to me * he's crying * 

Wp : ok also I never want to see this version or the gold version of you ever again you sick bastard * throws the bag at him * 

Hearts : * catches it * have fun till the next reset *tps away * 

Wp : * he doesn't know if it's subconsciously or just to spite him but he never has abrianna again because he wants sliver to stay gone forever *

\-------------------6 hours later on the reflection dimension---------------

Hearts : * he put the broken pieces of the reflection back together it reflects sliver he smiles he turns into the reflection and hugs herself then starts crying in pure sadness and anguish over what he's lost and what he's never going to get back * 

\------------ the present when he was with abby-------

Hearts : * thinks : she's so alone here….. she sad that abrianna has everything even a dad in a family…. She reminds me of her sometimes I know I can't replace a real family and I know she can't replace her but would it be so bad just to pertain even just to see her smile * I'll be your dad kiddo


End file.
